stormgatefandomcom-20200213-history
Session Summaries
See also Session Recordings. Season 1 * Theme Song * C2Ep1 — Drainwork Discovery {May 9, 6804} (Dhalia, Ray, & Tristram) Dhalia ** Down the Drain Omniscient * C2Ep2 - Summary of Session 2 from Izwick's Perspective {5/10/6804} (Izwick, ) Izwick * C2Ep3 - Behir 1: A Shocking Discovery (5/11/6804) * C2Ep4 - Behir 2: Lightning Breath Boogaloo (5/11/6804) * C2Ep5 - Into the Serpents' Den (Dhalia, Tristram, Kallorek, & Howell) * C2Ep6 - Find Oli's Keys (5/12/6804) ** Ray's Memories of the Events * C2Ep7 - The Return of Jack (5/14/6804) * C2Ep8 - Tying Up Loose Ends (Dhalia & Tristram) * C2Ep9 - Ectopus, More Like Rektopus (Dhalia, Tristram, Ray, Theo, & Oli) * C2Ep10 - The Aftermath (Dhalia, Tristram, Ray, Theo, & Oli) * C2Ep11 - The Fiddler (Dhalia, Tristram, Theo, Jorin, & Oli) * C2Ep12 - Prison Break (5/22/6804) * Season 1 Epilogue ** Season 1 Epilogue: Howell Yago ** Tristram's Epilogue (SEASON 1) ** Dhalia (S1 Epilogue) Season 2 * Theme Song * C2Ep13 - A kobold, a tabaxi, and a half-orc walk into a bar... * C2Ep14 - Umm... why is your hair white? * C2Ep15 - Shatter of the Tomb Raider * C2Ep16 - Hellfire Fever Deceiver (Dhalia, Ray, Oli, & Vincent) ** Oli's Writeup * C2Ep17 - Hais and Lows (Dhalia, Ray, Howell, Roz, & Vincent) ** Historical Writeup * C2Ep18 - Fish Bish (Dhalia, Vincent, Jorin, & Oli) * C2Ep19 - Dungeon Delving * C2Ep20 - Morally Grey * C2Ep21 - Masquerade! * C2Ep22 - Paper faces on parade (Masquerade, Pt. 2) * C2Ep23 - The Doctor Is In (Dhalia, Roz, Howell, & Valter) * C2Ep24 - New Faces (Howell, Oli, Roz, & Pieter) * Season 2 Epilogue Season 3 * Theme Song * C2Ep25 - Cronenberg It Up (Dhalia, Ray, Roz, Marwyn, Valter, & Pieter) * C2Ep26 - Under My Thaum (Howell, Pieter, Kallorek, & Marwyn) * C2Ep27 - Polymorph Madness * C2Ep28 - A Motley Crew * C2Ep29 - Thaum Attempt 2: We Literally Should Have Known * C2Ep30 - Basement Dweller * C2Ep31 - Secret Mission * C2Ep32 - Professor Exposition ** Baad News (Dhalia, Ray, & Pieter) write-up pending * C2Ep33 - All Bots go to Heaven (Roz, Pieter, Dhalia, Marwyn, Valter) * C2Ep34 - The Tinker (Pieter, Dhalia, Marwyn, Valter, & Roz) pending * C2Ep35 - A-Nihileth-tion (Dhalia, Roz, & Howell) pending * C2Ep36 - Malignant Rumor (Dhalia, Roz, Pieter, & Howell) pending * C2Ep37 - Undertown Funk (Dhalia, Roz, Pieter, & Howell) pending * C2Ep38 - Mindflayer Don't Care (Dhalia, Pieter, Howell, & Roz) * C2Ep39 - Spider Wrangling (Dhalia, Pieter, Howell, & Ray) pending * C2Ep40 - The Feytal Court (Dhalia, Ray, Howell, Doc, & Rowan) pending * C2Ep41 - Ray No Fey(Bond) (Dhalia, Ray, Howell, Doc, & Rowan) pending * What happened to Jorin Epilogue * C2Ep42 - Levia-friend (Dhalia, Ray, Pieter, Howell, & Rowan) * C2Ep43 - Ocean Man, Give Me A Hand (Dhalia, Ray, Pieter, Howell, & Rowan) * Season 3 Epilogue Season 4 * Theme Song * C2Ep44 - Failed Save by the Bell (?) * C2Ep45 - Drow Back the Curtain (?) * C2Ep46 - Heaven and Earth (?) * C2EP47 - Panopticon Infiltration, pt. 1 (Dhalia, Ray, Pieter, Howell, Doc, & Rowan) * C2EP48 - Panopticon Infiltration, pt. 2 (Dhalia, Ray, Pieter, Howell, Doc, & Rowan) * C2Ep49 - Panopticon Infiltration, pt. 3 (Dhalia, Ray, Pieter, Howell, Doc, & Rowan) * C2Ep50 - Intel Gathering (Dhalia, Felix, Howell, Doc, & Rowan) * C2Ep51 - Sewers and Dragons (Dhalia, Ray, Felix, & Rowan) * C2Ep52 - We Win The Campaign, pt. 1 (Dhalia, Rozz, Felix, Howell, Doc, & Rowan) * C2Ep53 - We Win The Campaign, pt. 2 (Dhalia, Ray, Rozz, Felix, Howell, Doc, & Rowan) One-Shots * C2OS1 - Ray's One Shot (Dhalia, Tristram, Theo, Howell, & Newt) * C2OS2 - The Great Lamp Caper - Lighthouse One Shot (Ray, Theo, Oli, Izwick, & Newt) * C2OS3 - Plant One Shot * C2OS4 - The Lost Hellscape of Fun and Community Learning * C2OS5 - The Stormball Which Will Not Be Named (Howell, Oli, Valter, & Marwyn) * C2OS6 - (kayla's one shot) * C2OS7 - Ratscapades (Dhalia, Newt, Pieter, & Roz) ** Rat POV Category:Summary